


Men At Work

by BoxFullofCats



Series: Hautboy Island [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: As we pray for our own, F/M, Hautboy Island, Its a real place people, May we all pray for Maria's ovaries, construction!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: “We’ll now, this is just getting ridiculous,” Maria muttered under her breath as she stopped by to see how the repairs were going on her home.Hautboy Island is in the westernmost part of Skagit County, Washington and is about halfway between the mainland and offshore San Juan County. And according to Maria is the most accurate name for a place she has ever heard. It has one town, Eagle Harbor, that has a population of just over 10,000. And the amount of hot guys in town just seems to be wildly disproportionate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a [post on tumblr](http://boxfullofcats.tumblr.com/post/152087621665/notsomolly-boxfullofcats-notsomolly). I only have myself...and notsomolly to blame.

* * *

“We’ll now, this is just getting ridiculous,” Maria muttered under her breath as she stopped by to see how the repairs were going on her home.

It was an older home, just two little bedrooms, and she had just bought it when it caught fire do to faulty wiring that didn’t come up during inspection. Thankfully at her parents’ urging she had made sure to get really great homeowners insurance.

Now, she was infinitely glad she did. It was helping pay for the repairs done on her home. It meant living with her parents again, but it also meant being able to see this absurdity. Where did they find people like this?

First there was the contractor, Jeremy, who was enough to feed her fantasy of men 10+ years older than her that could show her what “real” experience was. Then there were the two Chrises: Evans and Hemsworth. Both tall, bearded, blue eyed, built like tanks kind of men that made all her lady bits tingle. They were carpenters and framers working on her home. They also owned the local lumber yard, called Christmas because they thought it was hilarious.

Oh, sure they were all competent and knew what they were doing. She couldn’t fault them that. Did they have to look like they walked right out of a Men’s Health photoshoot? And it really wasn’t that warm out to warrant their shirts off, was it?

“Oh, hey Maria!” Hemsworth called out and gave her a great big smile when he caught her eye. Did she mention he was Australian and wore his long hair back in a ponytail? Because he did and worked it like a god from downunder only could.

Both Jeremy and Evans’ heads popped up and grinned at her. They called out greetings. Evans was walking around with two-by-fours over his shoulders like some modern day homesteader, with his flannel shirt tied around his waist. Jeremy was the one that approached her.

“How you doing Maria?”

“Fine, Mr. Renner, I don’t mean to bother. I just wanted to take a quick peek and then be on my way.”

He laughed, “Mr. Renner is my father, call me Jeremy, please. And you’re no bother, one of nicest clients I’ve ever had to work with.”

She really couldn’t help but blush. It was stupid, because all he did was call her ‘nice’. All of a sudden she was back in freshman year when that 11th grade TA told her he liked her pen.

“I’m sure you say that to everyone,” Maria deflected.

Jeremy shook his head, clearly in disagreement with her assessment. “No, it’s true. The only delays we’ve had have been because of the build, not you. You’ve been patient and haven’t made any sort of high or impossible demands. You’re damn near perfect, I’d say.”

“I agree,” a new voice chimed in. By all the grace of all the saints her grandmother prayed to she was able to keep in the whimper that wanted to escape her when Oscar joined them. He was the electrician. He also possessed the most glorious head of curly dark hair she had ever seen, along with a beard that she wanted to feel scratch her skin.

Thankfully, it seemed, both men were unaware of her frustration.

“What do you need Oscar?”

Oscar gave Maria sympathetic smile before turning to Jeremy. “I think we might have hit a snag.”

Jeremy was unable to hide his eye roll. “You planning on keeping this place after we fix it up?”

Maria laughed. “Nope. Will be back in it long enough to sell it.”

“Good,” he replied with a firm nod. “And when we’re done I’ll introduce you my real estate friend, Richard. He’ll make sure you sell this place for a good price. Sorry I can’t stay to chat. It is a good thing you came by though. Our painter, Henry, is around back. He wants to go over some color options for exterior of the house.”

“See you around, Maria!” Oscar waved as he and Jeremy parted from her.

Before she could escape to the back, Evans came up to her. “Hey, Maria, Hemsworth and I are having a little party to celebrate our fifth year in business and we’re having a party. We’re only inviting our best -”

“And favorite!” Hemsworth added from across the yard.

“- and favorite clients. We’d love to have you there.”

“I don’t know if I’m technically a client.”

Evans smiled, and jeebus he had one nicely groomed beard. “We say technically you are.”

“Um, I don’t know.”

Hemsworth joined them. That’s when she realized how tall the Aussie was tall. Evans was tall, but Hemsworth managed make his business partner look short. Not super short, but still it was a noticeable height difference. He however made Maria feel as she was super short.

“He says party, but he really means is a big barbecue in our friend Tom’s backyard,” Hemsworth pleaded their case. “There might be swimming if Chris here gets drunk enough.”

“OK,” she conceded. “But if I show up and all there is a bubble machine and a bouncy house I’m outta there.”

“Quick, cancel the bouncy house,” Hemsworth staged whispered.

Evans smiled at her. “Great. I’ll get you an invite real quick while you’re talking to Henry.”

Once freed from her bearded handsomeness, she made her way around back.

There were a few other workers back there; cutting tiles or laminate, taking a break, or apparently who could lift the most.

“Is Henry here?” she asked the group.

They all stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

One man stood up. He was tall and wearing the, apparently, uniform flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It must have been a size too small because the first couple buttons at the top were not done up and showed off the hair on his chest.

It surprised her that seemed to tick one off one her boxes too.

Unlike the men she had previously conversed with, he was clean shaven but had curly dark hair that seemed to rival Oscar’s.

Then he smiled at her and all she wanted to know was how his incisors felt as they bit into her flesh.

“I’m Henry, you must be Maria.”

The jerk was a Brit. Could she not catch a break with any of these men?

‘How do you solve a problem like this, Maria?’ she asked herself.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more coming because the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. Also I [made a collage](http://boxfullofcats.tumblr.com/post/152267708155/ive-just-met-a-girl-named-maria-and-suddenly) to go along with this. I'll add it to the series page later.


End file.
